


Comfort

by pokeyprongs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeyprongs/pseuds/pokeyprongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: ok this is my first ever writing thingy on ao3, so i'm sorry if this isn't good at all *sheepishly grins*</p><p>TINY SUMMARY: Sirius hears something during the middle of the night and he reaches out toward his friend.</p><p>This is a ONE SHOT from a PROMPT I found on TUMBLR I DO NOT KNOW THE OWNER OF THE PROMPT BUT IT ISN'T MY IDEA FULLY! BUT I DID WRITE THIS! THIS IS BOYxBOY but doesn't involve sexy times ;-) but IT IS FLUFFY SO YEAH </p><p>anyways this was long, I'm sorry :,( but anyways hope ya like this and yeah </p><p>x em</p><p>((i will edit all the mistakes if you tell me nicely and i will gladly fix them!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> yo peeps plx read the summary before reading! thx guys :*
> 
> xx em

It was around three in the morning, when Sirius Black woke up to the sounds of sniffling and hiccuping. He laid in bed for a minute before he realized that the sniffling was from crying, and the crying was from right next to him. But Remus slept right next to him.  _Was Remus crying?_ Before he realized what he was doing, he got up and crawled over to the bed next to him. Remus felt the bed dip, and silenced himself. Remus put his hand out and felt long hair. "Sirius?" He heard a faint yes, which sounded like 'yemph' 

"Sirius, what are you doing? You need to sleep." Remus whispered, trying not to wake anyone.

"I heard you crying Remus, what's wrong, I am your friend you can tell me." Sirius whispered back, putting his hand on top of Remus'.

Remus sighed softly, _'_   _Better get this of my chest.'_ Remus thought. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I fit in with no one. Not even with whatever I am!" Remus' eyes were watery and his voice was quivering. Sirius looked at Remus, with not pity, but love. He didn't really understand why anyone would want to hurt this kind soul that sat right across from him. 

"I feel unwanted, not loved.  _A burden._ Trash-" He was interrupted by the warm embrace of Sirius. Remus was now crying, he wished to whoever was up there, that no one would hear this.

Sirius grabbed his shoulders and looked right into Remus' eyes. The warm brown that was usually lit with curiosity, was now filled with uncertainty and emotion. 

Remus looked into Sirius' incredible grey eyes, which were usually playful and happy, now they were glassy and stormy. 

Sirius took a deep breath, and spoke. "You are not trash. Not unwanted. I think you are extraordinary. _I want you._ '' Sirius was silent for a moment and Remus stopped crying, and looked at him with unbelief and shock. 

 _"Why? Why me? I am noth-"_   Remus was cut off by Sirius' lips.

Sirius leaned in kissed him. He loved him, with all of his heart. He hated the way Remus felt about himself. Now all Sirius wanted to do was make sure Remus never, ever felt that way about himself. To Sirius, Remus was more than intelligent. He was clever, witty and caring.

To Remus, Sirius was his rock. His anchor. He hated that Sirius cared for him, but he couldn't do anything to get rid of him. He loved is jokes, and the way he cared for him and how he would stand up for him. 

_"I love you."_


End file.
